


Just Say The Words

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable dorks in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: Above all, they could have this: each other, in love and blissfully content doing nothing more than holding one another and trading lazy kisses in the safety of their home, with nothing to worry about and no danger to fear.It made Stiles want to burst, in the best way possible.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Just Say The Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope everyone is doing well, and staying healthy.  
> This is literally just almost 900 words of pure fluff and established relationship Sterek, so I hope y'all enjoy.  
> Shout out to my beta, Kay, for having me write some good old fluff instead of just angst or hurt/comfort.  
> The title is from "Missing You" by All Time Low.

“Let’s go home.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, vaguely amused. 

“You wanted to come out here _so bad_ to stake out the harpies, and now you wanna leave? It’s only been a few hours, Der.” 

The alpha huffed in response, “You’re freezing, beautiful. I don’t want you to get sick.” 

Stiles grinned at him, and huddled into Derek’s side, reveling in the werewolf’s body heat. Derek slid an arm around his shoulders, and nosed at his hair. 

“I’m not gonna get sick, Der. Plus, how could I when I’ve got my very own werewolf heater?” 

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling Stiles closer. 

After a few minutes, he detached himself from his boyfriend, brushing the leaves and dirt from his jeans. 

“We should still start heading back. The scents are stale, and I seriously doubt the flock is in any shape to fight after earlier.” 

Earlier meaning the pack ripping most of the monsters in two after they got too close to the borders of the town, instead of just staying in the woods. 

Stiles snorted, but took the hand Derek offered to him. 

He hauled Stiles up and into his embrace, tucking him against his side with an arm around his narrow hips as they walked back to the Camaro. 

Stiles reveled in his warmth, humming happily. 

“What do you want to pick up for dinner? I’m starving,” he asked, allowing Derek to fuss over opening his door and helping him into the car. 

Stiles knew that caring for him made his wolf absolutely _howl_ in joy, so he tried his best not to protest. 

Even if it _was_ a little over-the-top. 

It wasn’t _that_ cold. 

Derek shrugged indifferently, “I could go for whatever.” 

“What about burgers? I want curly fries.” 

Derek snorted, but started driving obligingly in the direction of a burger joint they often went to on date night, “You _always_ want curly fries.” 

“ _You_ always want extra syrup on your waffles, but _I_ don’t say anything.” 

Derek huffed, “I should stop and get sushi instead, just for that.” 

Stiles made a face, which looked like a split between disgust and betrayal, “You’d _never_.” 

“You’re right, because I love my boyfriend. And not sleeping on the couch.” 

Stiles squawked, “I’ve _never_ made you sleep on the couch!” 

“You got pretty close when I told you I liked _Star Trek_ better than _Star Wars_.” 

“Well, that’s because you’re a heathen with terrible taste.” 

“I can’t have terrible taste-- I’m dating you.” 

Stiles flushed- Derek _always_ knew how to make butterflies pop up in his stomach like he was sixteen all over again- and returned the small smile of affection Derek gave him. He took Derek’s hand, holding it in his when he wasn’t having to switch gears. 

“Can we pick it up? I don’t want to go in.” 

Derek nodded, and parked, and kissed Stiles’ knuckles before getting out of the car and going inside to get their food. Stiles couldn’t help the impossibly fond look he gave him as he watched him go. 

_God_ , he was so in love. 

Derek returned minutes later with the bag of food, setting them in Stiles’ lap and batting his hands away when he tried to steal fries from Derek’s portion. 

Finally, he just took Stiles’ hand hostage again, filling Stiles’ chest with warmth. 

Derek pulled in by the loft, and snatched up the food, before walking to the other side and opening Stiles’ door for him. 

“My, my, Mr. Hale-- a gentleman and a scholar.” He waggled his eyebrows dramatically. 

Derek gave him a blank look, “Why do I like you again?” 

“Mm, because I have a cute butt and a higher IQ than you.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

They ate on the couch, take-out boxes and cardboard cups half-filled with ice scattered on top of the coffee table. 

Stiles curled himself up into Derek’s side, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he slung his arm around his hips. Derek cupped his jaw as he went to pull away, and gently guided Stiles back into another kiss. It was unhurried, and soft, and made Stiles feel like he’d pop with how _happy_ it made him. 

He could have this-- Derek, looking edgeless and warm in the low light of the loft, pressing kisses onto Stiles’ lip and nuzzling contentedly at his jaw. Derek could have him, stable and honest, anchoring him to the present so he wouldn’t drown in the past. 

Above all, _they could have this_ : each other, in love and blissfully content doing nothing more than holding one another and trading lazy kisses in the safety of their home, with nothing to worry about and no danger to fear. 

It made Stiles want to _burst_ , in the best way possible. 

When he finally pulled himself out of his thoughts, Derek was staring fondly back at him, green-grey-gold eyes shining. 

“Where do you go?” he asked softly, putting his lips to Stiles’ knuckles tenderly. 

“Just thinking about you, and me, and us, and how much I love you.” 

Derek smiled, small and devoted as he ducked down to claim Stiles’ mouth with his all over again. 

Yeah, after everything they’d been through, everything they’d fought for, everything they’d done to _get_ to where they were, they could have this. 

They could have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good :)  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and fangirled over!  
> \- Sins
> 
> Find my Tumblr at:   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
